


The Cottage in the Country

by terryreviews



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: They are free to do what they want now. Why not get a cabin together?





	The Cottage in the Country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latesummerfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesummerfire/gifts).



> This is just a bit of fluff. It is just them being cute and fluffy and I wrote this one for a friend of mine who has given me a version of the dialogue/joke they have at the end. I tweaked it and incorporated it into a bigger story for her.

Their mutual, understood, unspoken love was now allowed to flourish. Without the threats of punishment and apocalypse, the year that followed carried on much like all of the previous years. Dinners and shows, getting drunk, walks in the park. The difference being in the frequency. Near every day they relished their newfound freedom and each other’s company.

On the anniversary of their trip to the airfield, Aziraphale showed Crowley a pamphlet.

So it was on a warm, but not excessive, Saturday in summer they made their way to the country.

“It’s beautiful angel.” Crowley eyed the structure as he climbed out of the Bentley, lowering his glasses to peer over them and get a clearer picture of the building.

“It is!” Aziraphale near bounced in place before turning his radiate smile to his friend, “I’m so glad you agreed to come!”

The cottage, a squat stone structure, sat on a decent chunk of land. A winding path, barely wide enough for the Bentley, led the way. It took five minutes. Would’ve taken two, but Aziraphale was in the passenger’s seat.

Crowley pushed the glasses back up his nose and said, “well go on angel, I know you’re dying to have a look.” He made a gesture that indicated Aziraphale should go up the foot path and inside, and pushed down a laugh at how damn near quick the angel shuffled off.

“Wiggle on,” he murmured to himself as he watched Aziraphale, following at a slower pace.

The angel fumbled with his coat pocket before producing a key and slipping it into the lock. He noticed Crowley’s had joined him on the porch but he’s gaze was directed at the overgrown and yellowed garden.

“Looks like they need some _motivation_.” Though Aziraphale couldn’t see his eyes, he knew the demon was glaring at the dried up plants.

“Now dear, don’t start threatening the garden.”

“Why not? If I don’t start now, they’ll never learn.”

Aziraphale tisked but said nothing as he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

There weren’t many rooms. The kitchenette was an open space that double as the dining room which blend into the largest area of the home which was the living room. Down a narrow hall led to a bathroom and the one bedroom. He supposed that most who would’ve bought something like this were modest or looking for a vacation spot rather than permanent resistance. For his part, it was perfect and already he began imagining where things could go.

After doing a little spin on his heels to admire the open space and the possibilities that could be done, he went down the hall to the bedroom.

“The photographs did not do this place justice. It is so charming,” he said absently to Crowley who had chosen to follow.

Once inside the bedroom Aziraphale paced the space and pondered.

“What’s up angel?” Crowley asked from near the door.

“We’re going to need a bed.”

Crowley leaned a hip against the doorframe and crossed his arms lightly at _we’re_.

“We will?”

“Of course,” Aziraphale nodded, “you like to take naps and I like to read in bed though I don’t sleep. Logically we need a bed.”

“Just one?”

“Just one,” Aziraphale confirmed.

Crowley didn’t hide the smile as he stepped forward, took the angel’s hand, and placed a kiss to the knuckles.

“You’re so thoughtful.”

Aziraphale returned the smile and brought his hand to cup Crowley’s cheek.

“For you it is effortless.”

Crowley allowed himself to nuzzle Aziraphale’s hand before they pulled away and began discussions on how best to decorate their new home.

Miraculously, they had all of their furniture in place by early evening. The store they had gone to for some of the more basic house things had said they couldn’t get the movers there until Monday. Yet, they had shown up. A father and his two sons who, while highly confused by their own impulsiveness in coming down to the store, were more than satisfied when presented with highly generous tips for each of them by the two gents in the fancy clothes.

A bit of bickering on and off and a lot of snapping later, but they were off to a decent, if sparse, start.

A tartan sofa flanked by two cozy arm chairs in front of the electric fireplace in the living room. A four person, dark wood, round table in the kitchen area. One large, empty book case also in the living room.

In the bedroom, a ridiculously large bed with smooth sheets and dark, simple patterns took up the majority of the space. It was flanked by two simple, modern, matching, nightside tables in glossy black and each had silver metal lamps on top.

They decided they’d worry more about the little things once they got back to their homes and could sort through their belongings and could make a few more shopping trips.

For now, once the night turned dim and their windows were open to the sounds of nature, allowing a timid breeze in. Crowley was curled up under the sheets, eyes closed, glasses on the side table.

Aziraphale had followed suit. Unlike Crowley’s exposing tank top and expensive boxer briefs, the angel was in a tee shirt and sleep shorts that went to his knees.

Crowley heard the rustle of flimsy paper and felt the bed bounce and as Aziraphale climbed into the bed next to him. He allowed a small smile at having the angel next to him. Neither commented on it, but this was the first time they were actively sharing a bed.

That night, when Aziraphale came to his place, it was spent practicing being each other rather than anything else more sweet or domestic. Hard to be either of those things when you thought you were going to die. Aside from a confession and kiss before they set out that day, they hadn’t said anything. They continued their routines and expanded them now that they were free, all without words since that initial “I love you” and “we’ll be alright”. This included the cottage and now the bed.

“This magazine is fairly informative.”

“Mmm?” Crowley didn’t open his eyes.

“Yes, some nature thing I found left in a magazine stand in the bathroom. I really should have purchased something to read when we were in the shop, but then again I hadn’t thought we’d do more than just look the place over. Not that I’m regretful of coming mind…”

“Angel,” Crowley interrupted, fondness in his voice.

“Ah yes, right. Well, the magazine I am currently reading has some interesting facts about animals. I’ve currently come across a page about snakes.”

Crowley let one eyes open, “did you now?”

“Yes, it says here that when a snake lays next to a potential pray and stretches out they are sizing up the animal for the purposes of eating them.”

Crowley opened both eyes then and looked between his outstretched body and Aziraphale’s before catching the angel’s eyes with a smirk, “and who says I’m not going to eat you?”

Aziraphale blinked for a moment before turning red, catching the tone, “I walked right into that one didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.”

Though Aziraphale had grown bashful, he did chuckle along with Crowley and when the other leaned in to give him a kiss, he returned it with a chaste peck.

“I’m turning in angel. Let me know if there are any other _interesting_ snake facts you want clarification on.”

Crowley snorted when the magazine lightly slapped his shoulder.


End file.
